A Aposta Perdida
by FireKai
Summary: A Hilary e o Kai fizeram uma aposta. Mas quando um deles perde, o outro faz com que a pessoa que perdeu passe por uma humilhação. Será que pararão a tempo e ficarão juntos? Fic dedicada à HikariHilaryChan! Kai x Hilary, Oneshot


**Nota do autor: As personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.**

**Esta fic é dedicada à Hikari-Hilary-Chan que faz anos hoje. Parabéns Hikari!**

**A Aposta Perdida**

"Então Kai, sais daí ou não?" - perguntou a Hilary.

"Eu não quero sair daqui nesta figura." - disse o Kai.

"Aposta é aposta Kai." - disse a Hilary. - "Agora sai daí!"

O Kai e a Hilary tinham feito uma aposta. Se o Kai vencesse a Hilary numa batalha de beyblade, a Hilary tinha de fazer o que ele quisesse, caso contrário, seria a Hilary a decidir o que é que queria que o Kai fizesse.

O Kai estava confiante, porque a Hilary não tinha experiência em lutas de beyblade, mas o que ele não sabia é que o Tyson tinha andado a treinar a Hilary e ele emprestou-lhe o Dragoon para ela lutar.

Mesmo sendo inexperiente, a Hilary conseguiu invocar o Dragoon do Tyson e surpreendentemente, venceu o Kai. O Kai ficou perplexo com a vitória da Hilary, mas aposta era aposta e por isso iria fazer o que a Hilary pedisse.

O problema é que o Kai não estava à espera do que a Hilary tinha em mente. A Hilary quis que o Kai vestisse uma roupa de animadora de claques ou torcida e que andasse com a roupa durante uma hora à frente de toda a gente.

"Estou a ficar farta Kai!" - gritou a Hilary. - "Tu apostaste e perdeste, agora cumpre a tua parte."

O Kai saiu do seu quarto, onde se tinha estado a vestir. Quando a Hilary viu o Kai, começou a rir sem parar. O Kai corou de vergonha.

O Kai tinha vestido um top branco e uma saia cor-de-rosa. Tinha uns sapatos brancos e o seu cabelo estava apanhado em dois totós.

"Essa roupa fica-te a matar, mas ainda faltam mais coisas." - disse a Hilary, agarrando o braço do Kai e arrastando-o até à casa de banho.

Ela abriu um armário e tirou de lá a maquiagem e um batôm.

"Tu nem penses que eu vou pôr isso!" - gritou o Kai.

"Isto faz parte da aposta." - disse a Hilary.

"Vá lá Hilary, eles já vão gozar comigo para o resto da minha vida, mas se eu usar maquiagem e batôm, então aí é que eles nunca vão parar de me chatear." - disse o Kai.

"Hum... ok, desta vez escapas." - disse a Hilary. - "Também não quero prejudicar-te para sempre... só pelos próximos dois ou três anos."

A Hilary riu-se e o Kai corou de vergonha novamente.

"Ok, então nada de maquiagem nem batôm, mas há uma coisa que falta aí." - disse a Hilary.

"Não, nem penses..."

"Sim, sim." - disse a Hilary, abanando a cabeça. - "Vamos lá buscar os pompons."

A cabeça do Kai descaiu levemente e os dois saíram da casa de banho.

"Hilary, por favor, não me faças uma coisa destas." - pediu o Kai. - "Eu sei que perdi a aposta... mas isto é demais. Eu tenho uma imagem a preservar."

"E porque haveria eu de ter pena de ti?" - perguntou a Hilary. - "Aposto que se eu tivesse perdido, tu terias feito bem pior."

"Claro que não." - disse o Kai.

"Ai não? Então o que é que tu me farias fazer se eu tivesse perdido?" - perguntou a Hilary.

"Isto." - disse o Kai, aproximando-se da Hilary e beijando-a nos lábios.

A Hilary gelou durante alguns segundos e abriu muito os olhos.

"Kai!" - gritou ela.

"Era isto que eu te diria para fazer." - disse o Kai.

"Hum... estou a ver... então fazemos um acordo. Podes tirar essa roupa, mas vais ter de me dar mais dez beijos. Espera... dez não, vinte! Vais ter de me dar mais vinte beijos." - disse a Hilary.

"Certo." - disse o Kai. - "Eu aceito."

O Kai voltou a entrar no seu quarto, para mudar de roupa e a Hilary ficou a pensar.

"Nem foi tão mau o acordo." - pensou ela. - "Afinal... o que eu lhe queria pedir era um beijo, mas tive vergonha e fiz com que ele fizesse esta figura... de qualquer maneira, obtive o que queria."

E a Hilary ficou à espera que o Kai saísse do quarto, para que ela recebesse os beijos a que tinha direito. E além disso, tomou a decisão de que teria de fazer mais apostas no futuro.

**O que acharam da fic? Se gostaram, mandem reviews, se não gostaram, não vale a pena mandar. **


End file.
